Mario Party Cruise OF DOOM
by MarioZeldaFan
Summary: When Mario and Luigi are invited by Peach for a relaxing cruise on the waters, everything seems perfect. But they soon realize that something's up...a murder mystery tale of action and suspense!
1. Invitation

Mario Party Cruise… OF DOOM!

Day 1

It was an ordinary day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi had just finished having an excellent breakfast of mushroom pancakes with Mario, and he strolled out to get the mail. He walked back to the house and showed Mario what he'd found in the mailbox.

Luigi: Mario, it's-a-me, Luigi!

Mario : I know that, you idiot.

Luigi: Oh, sorry, bro. But look what I found in the mail!

Mario: An invitation! Let me see!

Hey, Mario! I just wanted to invite you on a cruise! I'm inviting all the others as well. It'll be three fabulous days with me, your girlfriend, sailing the seas! An adventure filled with excitement…and romance. Hope you can make it! Oh, yeah, and Luigi can come too…I guess. Love, Peach

The Mario brothers were very excited, so they began packing up their luggage and getting ready for the trip. They arrived at the docks and saw that everyone else was already there. They all boarded and the ship began sailing away from land. Each of the guest were shown to their cabins, and it was two guests per room. Mario and Luigi had room 1, Peach and Daisy had 2, Wario and Waluigi had 3, Yoshi and Brido with 4, Toad and Todette with 5, and Bowser, who came alone, got 6 to himelf. After getting settled, they all assembled on the skydeck.

Mario: Hi guys! Peach, thanks for inviting us. It's going to be a blast.

Bowser: Well maybe it would be if you weren't here…

Toad: Hey, lay off him! It's Mario's ship we're on, you know! Have some respect!

Bowser: Mario's ship? What, no way! My invite said this was Toadette's ship!

Toadette: WHAT? This isn't my ship! And if it was, I would never have invited you. If it were up to me, I would never even talk to you! I mean, this guy kidnaps poor Peach every five seconds and we still Mario Kart with him?

Wario: Toadette's right! The invite clearly says this is Luigi's ship. Bowser, I know you're stupid, but I thought you could at least _read._

Bowser: Oh snap! The gloves are coming off!

Bowser, Toadette, and Wario then began a very long fight that involved many finger snaps, 'oh no you didn't's, and cursing. Toad the natural peacekeeper of the group, pried them off each other.

Toad: Calm down, let's just try to figure this out. Mario was invited by Peach, I was invited by Mario, Bowser by Toadette, Wario by Luigi…who does this boat really belong to?

Toad's speech was followed by an awkward silence as nobdy reached forward to claim the ship. Then it dawned on them: if the boat didn't belong to any of them, why were they on it?


	2. One Down

Day 1 - Continued

Characters remaining: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Bowser

Mario: Let's just try to stay calm. What would anyone want with us? Why would someone do this?

Peach: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? Someone clearly is trying to kill us!

Luigi: Hey Peachy, let's-a not jump to conclusions.

Peach: I am so sick of your stupid accent! Can't you at least TRY to talk normally like Mario? This is why no one likes you.

Mario: Peach, what's gotten into you? You've never been like this before.

Bowser: I like this angry side of Peach!

Peach: Eww, you creep, get away from me!

Waluigi: Hey, has anyone seen Yoshi or Birdo? They disappeared!

Toad: Uh oh…this isn't good. Look, I think we should try to-

Mario: Shut up, Toad! I'm the leader here! And I say we should explore the ship and look for clues! Right after I use the potty.

Mario walked over to the nearby bathroom as the rest of the group members began arguing over who deserved to be the leader. But their discussions were interrupted when a loud bang noise came from the bathroom, followed by a splash.

Wario: Okay, either Mario's trying to do some plumbing in there or he just pooped his guts out.

Toadette: That's disgusting! Seriously, Wario, don't make me barf.

Peach: Quit bickering! I think somethings going on over there. We should check it out.

Toadette: Nasty, you want to walk in on Mario while he's pooping?

Wario: Oh, so it's fine when you ge to say 'pooping', but when I do it it's gross?

Peach: SERIOUSLY! I'm going to go check it out.

Toadette: Whatever. There's no way I'm going in there. Go yourself.

Bowser: I want to go! I'd never pass up a chance to see Mario emabarass himself.

Luigi: I'll come to! We can be like Mario's Rescue Brigade!

Bowser: Never say that again.

The others all returned to their rooms except for Wario, who went to the snack bar. Mario's Rescue Brigade approached the door to the bathroom, and none of them knew what they would find. Peach knocked lightly on the door, and when she didn't get a response the knocking turned to banging.

Peach: Mario? Mario, open up this instant! I swear, if this is some sort of cruel joke you'll never hear the end of it!

Bowser: Come on, baby, would it really be so bad if he _was_ dying in there? Then I'd have you all to myself…Oh, wait, did I say that out loud?

Peach: How can you even think that? Mario was your friend too!

Bowser: _Friend? _Do you know the amount of times he's killed me? Reviving yourself is no picnic!

Peach: Oh, come on! You know he only did that because you kidnapped me!

Bowser: (muttering) But he enjoyed it, I can tell…

Luigi: I'm-a very scared for Mario. Can you-a break down the door, Bowser?

Peach: Please. For Mario.

Bowser: Fine, whatever.

Bowser smashed himself into the door, but to no avail. It just wouldn't budge. Then he remembered that he could breathe fire, and the door went ablaze. With nothing left in the foorway but ashes, Peach ran in. There was no sign of Mario in the bathroom, but the porthole was wide open. It seemed that there were some small red smudges on the back of the door. Peach looked closer, and found that they were actually words. They read:

**MARIO'S DEAD. DON'T BELIEVE ME? LOOK OUT THE PORTHOLE.**

Peach and Luigi looked out the porthole together and saw nothing but Mario's right shoe, floating in the water. Peach and Luigi broke dwon in tears, while Bowser yelled "LET ME SEE!" and crammed his fat head out the window.

Where it got stuck.


	3. You're Next

Day 1 – Continued (Again)

Characters remaining:

Luigi, Peach, Bowser – In bathroom

Yoshi, Birdo - ?

Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy – In their rooms

Wario – At the snack bar

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction! It seems that only Yoshpa is reading, but that's cool. I wasn't expecting anyone to read it, so this is great! I know it's been pretty short so far, and there's only been one death, but it's going to pick up soon. Away we go!**

Peach tried to comfort Luigi. Of course she was terribly upset after her boyfriend had been murdered, but she was trying to be strong. Luigi, on the other hand, was blubbering like a baby. Even Bowser was crying at the loss of Mario. Although he hated Mario more than anything, he knew that kidnapping Peach wouldn't be as much fun if Luigi was going to save her.

Peach: It's all right, Luigi. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. We can avenge Mario.

Luigi: I suppose you're-a right, Peachy. We can do this.

Peach: Yeah, I'm sure that if we group up with everyone else the killer will have a hard time trying to strike.

Bowser: WAIT! You guys can't leave without me!

Bowser's head was still stuck out the porthole, and as hard as he tried it just wouldn't budge. Peach and Luigi tugged on his tail, but he was really stuck.

Peach: You idiot! Great, now we're going to have to wait here with you.

Luigi: If you want, I can go-a get some butter to grease you out.

Peach: Really? Thanks, Luigi! We'll wiat right here for you to come back. I bet there's some butter at the snack bar!

Bowser: All right, I can have some alone time with alone time with Peach!

Wario was stuffing his face at the snack bar. It was his dream: every food imaginable and he didn't have to pay for it. At the moment., he was sobbing into a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Wario: Stupid Mario, always tries to steal the show…even when he's in the bathroom he's still more interesting than me! I hope that dude's dying in there. Then maybe people will pay attention to me…I've always had a thing for that girl Peach, heh heh…Yeah, I WANT Mario dead! I hope he DIES a fiery death! I HATE THAT LOSER!

He then began laughing maniacally, all the while failing to realize that Luigi was right behind him.

Luigi: YOU! It was you! Wario, how-a could you? Mario was your friend! Think of all the things he-a did for you! He's-a paid for your dinner every time you-a said it was on you and you "forgot" your wallet!

Wario: No, it's not what it looks like! I didn't kill him, I swear! Also, it's hard to take you seriously with that accent.

Luigi: Shut it! I'm not going to-a swallow that crap! I can't believe you, Wario!

A combination of anger and grief flowed through Luigi. He lost control. Grabbing a nearby knife, Luigi hurled it right through Wario's heart. He thudded to the ground in a pool of blood. Dead. Luigi cried out in triumph, but after a few moments, he realized what he'd done. Guilt racked Luigi's frame, and he thudded to his knees. Soon, Luigi made a choice. Nobody needed to know about this little fight. He could continue on with his life, forget about this whole incident…

He got up, brushed off his overalls, and turned around. Little did he expect to see a cloaked figure holding a knife to his throat.

?: We meet again, Luigi. I saw that little episode. A valiant attempt, but Wario is not the killer on this ship. I am.

The figure threw off their hood to reveal themself. Luigi gasped with horror.

Luigi: It was _you? _This whole time, it was-a you? You-a fooled all of us! How could you even-

?: Shut up! I have my reasons. Now it's your turn.

The figure quickly slit Luigi's throat and let him drop to the ground, dead. They quietly slipped back into the shadows, looking for their next target.

Yoshi looked at Birdo as she leaned over the railing. She looked beautiful next to the setting sun. He had been planning this for weeks, but he was still terribly nervous. Proposal was a big deal, but Yoshi knew Birdo would say yes. They were on a fancy cruise ship at sunset. What could be more romantic? He had it all planned out. After begging Birdo to quietly ditch everyone else, then spending the afternoon exploring the ship with her, she was sure to say yes.

Yoshi: Umm, Birdo?

Birdo: Yes, Yosh?

Yoshi: There's something I've been meaning to ask you. It's important.

Yoshi then settled onto one knee and took out a small box. Birdo started to hyperventilate. She liked Yoshi, sure, but he was just a boy! She wanted a more mature relationship. But she knew that it she looked into Yoshi's pleading eyes she would have to say yes.

Birdo: Sure, you can ask me, just as soon as I…uh, I…go pee!

Birdo rushed away from Yoshi, leaving him looking confused and slightly wounded. She knew she's have to face him eventually, but she needed some time to think out what she wanted to say. How in the world could she let him down gently? Birdo decided that she'd go talk to Peach about it after she used the bathroom. Peach was always graceful and classy, two things Birdo was incredibly jealous of, and she gave great advice. Birdo finally reached the washroom, but it wasn't really what she was expecting. She found Bowser, with his head stuck in the porthole, next to a very angry looking Peach. The strangest thing, though, was that the door had burned to ashes. Birdo decided to eavesdrop a little on the conversation inside.

Peach: Bowser, come on! I really need to pee! You have to leave!

Bowser: We've been over this. I can't leabe because I'm STUCK!

Peach: Where the hell is Luigi? No wonder he's never there to save me when I'm kidnapped. He's way too slow.

Bowser: If you need to pee that badly, just go! I'll try to avert my eyes, but it'll be hard.

Peach: That's the most disgustingly creepy thing I've ever heard. You are gross.

Birdo decided it was time to intervene. She took a step towards the door, but two gloved hands covered her mouth-well, covered her.. nozzle thing…and pulled her back out of earshot. She struggled, but the hands were too strong. Before she could even get a look at her killer, they stabbed her in the…nozzle. The killer laughed with delight and gazed in at the bathroom. Which of those two to kill, they would decide soon enough. For now, though, the killer found Bowser and Peach's antics amusing. They were off to kill someone they had always hated. This death had to be public. Humiliating. Somehow, the killer would have to gather all the guests together for this.


	4. I'M THE LEADER!

Night 1

Characters remaining:

Peach, Bowser – In bathroom

Yoshi – Waiting for Birdo near the front of the ship

Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy – In their rooms

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm expecting to have about 6 or 7 chapters. Feel free to comment about who you think/want the killer to be, although I've got a pretty good idea of who it is already…**

Toad was lying in the grass, the sun high above him like a chandelier. A soft breeze blew by, taking with it the scent of cupcakes from the Mushroom Mart nearby. Toad was suddenly starving, so he got up and walked over to see the display. Dozens of chocolaty cakes and cookies were stacked up to the rooftops. Nobody wa sin the store, so Toad figured he could try one or two. He picked up a glistening cupcake, overwhelmed by the fresh-baked smell, and started to take a bite-

Until he woke up. Then Toad remembered where he was: on a cruise ship. In the middle of the ocean. With a killer. He rolled over, ready to go back to sleep and dream of simpler things when he received a text. It was from Mario, inviting him and Toadette down to the pool. Toad hadn't stuck around to see what happened in the bathroom, but he supposed that Mario was fine if he was sending texts. He woke Toadette and they began walking to the pool.

Waluigi: Oh, hey guys! Did Luigi invite you down to the pool too?

Toad: What? Luigi? We were invited by Mario.

Daisy: No, I was invited by Birdo!

Waluigi: Did we seriously fall for that AGAIN?

Daisy: Uh oh. This is bad, guys. I say we stick together! Nobody can hurt us if we all use teamwork and-

Toadette: SHUT UP! If you haven't noticed, we're NOT all sticking together. Has anyone seen the Mario bros? They're not here, nor are Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, or Peach!

Waluigi: Wario's missing too, not that any of _you_ seem to care…

Daisy: Hey, Waluigi, don't go attacking us!

Waluigi: I'm NOT attacking, I'm just saying that nobdy cares when Wario goes missing, but when Mario's gone you all freak out!

Daisy: You..you're making it seem like you want Mario dead!

Waluigi: No, I, I'm, I'm not!

As the group argued, nobody noticed when a hulking figure crept up behind Toadette. The figure walked silently, like a ghost in the night…until he tripped and landed on Toad, causing him to scream and wet his pants. Bowser pulled himself off Toad, cursing silently to himself.

Daisy: Bowser, what was that for?! You scared the hell out of me!

Toad: And me…

Bowser: My bad. You see, I got my head stuck in a porthole, and then I finally smashed the wall, but on the way out I stepped in the toilet and got my foot stuck.

Peach: Ugh, it was awful. Bowser's a creep, the bathroom smelled weird, and…and Mario.

Toad: What happened to Mario?

Bowser: We don't know! All we saw was his shoe. In the ocean. HE'S DEAD.!

Toad: D-d-d-dead? But I got this text from him! He invited me here!

Peach: Oh, no. Guys, let's just try to stay calm. There might be a killer on the ship, but they can't attack us if we all stay together! Since nobody else has shown up her yet, we can assume they're probably…

Daisy: You don't have to say it, Peach. Don't worry, there's still a chance some of the others are alive!

Her comforting words helped Peach to be strong, but everyone else had begun to cry. What they all needed was a leader. Someone strong under pressure, who would know just what to do. Usually that role would fall to Mario, or Luigi in his absence, but neither was there. Daisy knew that the role fell to her. She waited until everyone stopped their sobbing until she gave her speech.

Daisy: I think we should choose a leader. I consider myself to be a great leader, don't you guys think?

Bowser: You? BAHAHAHA! I'm the best leader here!

Toad: I think that Toadette is very composed. She'd make a good-

Waluigi: Yeah, BOWSER! Bowser would be great!

Daisy: Calm down! Let's have a vote. I vote me.

Bowser: Me.

Peach: Daisy.

Toadette: Me.

Waluigi: Bowser.

Peach: So that's two Daisy, two Bowser, and one Toadette. It's up to you, Toad!

Toad: Um…Toadette?

Daisy: Oh crap.

Bowser: That's ENOUGH! I'm leader, and anyone who disagrees can leave.

Daisy: I am not going to take orders from the guy wearing a toliet.

Bowser: Hey, that's-wait, what's that? A quarter?

Bowser leaned down to pick up the quarter, but it darted from his grasp. Almost as if someone was pulling it on string…very odd. Bowser continued to chase after the quarter until it rolled into the pool. He jumped in after it, forgetting that he couldn't swim. Bowser flalied and stuggled, but he was unable to exit the pool unil it was too late. Peach couldn't stop laughing.

**2 HOURS EARLIER…**

Yoshi: Birdo's taking forever! Is she avoiding me? Maybe I sprung the proposal too soon. I better go start to look for her.

Just then, Yoshi received a text from Birdo telling him to meet her by the pool. Yohsi had no idea where the pool was, so he started walking through the decks aimlessly. After about 10 minutes, Yoshi started getting fed up. He checked each of the rooms, but they were all empty. Fear started to grip Yoshi, but more importantly, he was hungry. He started to head towards the snakc bar, but just as he rounded the corner, a hooded figure emerged form the shadows.

?: I've been watching you, Yoshi.

Yoshi: W-why? I've done nothing wrong! Please don't kill me! I have friends, and a loving girlfirned!

?: Loving? Say, Yoshi, weren't you about to propose? And Birdo just ran off like that. Tsk tsk. Seems to me like she might be using you.

Yoshi: Don't you dare insult her! But…I guess you have a point…

?: Would you believe me if I told you that all of your friends are liars? Lying, cheating people. I'm trying to rid them all from this ship. And your going to help me.

Yoshi: You? I would never help someone like you! My friends aren't liars, they're all good people!

?: Are you willing to die for them? Because if you don't help me, I'll kill you next.

Yoshi: You…no! You're bluffing!

?: It's up to you. You can try to be hero and die for them, or you can do what's right. Help me.

The figure held out their hand to Yoshi. If he were to take it, he would betray his friends. But would it be worth dying to protect them? Yoshi contemplated. He thought about it. And he made his choice.


	5. Down The Elevator

Day 2

Characters remaining:

Peach, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Daisy – At the pool

Yoshi – ?

Peach woke up and rubbed her eyes. A wave of memories flooded her mind, images of death and murder flashing through. Last night after Bowser's death, the group had still needed a leader. With one less candidate to worry about, the group had a re-election. Peach and Toadette had received two votes each and Daisy had received one. After numerous re-elections, the final winner was Peach. Her plan was to make sure everyone stuck together. It would be close to impossible for the killer to strike if they were all together. Peach woke the others and began prepping the plans for the day.

Peach: Okay, everyone. First we're going to look through the ship to see if anyone else is still alive. Along the way we can look for clues.

Toadette: Ugh, what a stupid plan. Who elected you leader anyway?

Waluigi: We did. Stupid little-

Peach: Stop it! We can't start fighting amongst ourselves. We need to try and survive this. Alright, first let's head to the snack bar. I know that's where Luigi was heading.

The group got up and started walking. But after a few steps, they heard loud noises coming towards them. It sounded suspiciously like little feet running along the decks.

Toad: GET DOWN! That must be the killer!

Everyone quickly lied down on the ground to avoid the killer. Peach, however, knew it was her duty to protect the group. She grabbed a towel from beside the pool and stood next to the wall. When the killer rounded the bend, she would cover them with the towel and attack. When the figure appeared, Peach threw the towel and jumped on top. She pinned them to ground and started to uncover their face.

Peach: You must be the one who's been trying to hurt us! Who are you really?

Toadette: I bet it's Bowser. I hate that guy.

Daisy: You little idiot, we just saw Bowser die.

Toadette: Well, what if it's Bowser's ghost?

Everyone started at Toadette, while Toad grinned sheepishly and shuffled away from her. Peach ripped off the towel to reveal…

Peach: YOU? Why are you under there?

Yoshi: Let me explain! Please, I'm not the killer!

Toadette: Talk, scumbag! I've always wanted to say that…

Yoshi: Okay, here's what happened. I was waiting for Birdo while she went to the bathroom. It started getting dark, so I decided to go look for her. I got a little lost, so I started looking everywhere. But then out of nowhere, someone wearing a hooded robe showed up in the hall. We talked, and they revealed themselves to be the killer. They threatened to kill me if I didn't help them…kill you guys. I refused, so they tried to stab me. Luckily, I was able to use my tongue to pull the knife right out of their hand. I tossed it overboard and ran. They chased me, but I think I lost them.

Peach: Hmm…well, I guess your story checks out. But there's one problem. I was in the bathroom with that idiot Bowser all day, and we didn't see Birdo.

Yoshi: Wha-what? But if you didn't see her…then that means she's…

Peach: Oh, I'm sorry, Yoshi.

Peach let Yoshi up so he could mourn for Birdo. When Yoshi had calmed down, she told him the current plan. They were headed to the snack bar. Once again, the group started towards the C deck, where the snack bar was located. They arrived at the stairs leading to the lower decks, but the door was locked tight.

Daisy: What? This door was never locked before! In fact, I don't think there was a door before now.

Toad: We don't have to take the stairs! Look, there's an elevator!

Peach: Do cruise ships even _have_ elevators? Seems kind of suspicious to me.

Toadette: Well, obviously cruise ships have elevators, because there's one right there. Duh. Don't be such a scardey-cat, Peach. I'm going in right now! Who's with me?

Daisy: Normally I love risky things stuff, but I don't know about this.

Peach: Yeah, I don't think so either.

Toadette: Lame! Fine, I'll go without you idiots. Come ON Toad, let's go!

Toad: I don't think this is a good idea at all. Don't do this, Toadette.

Toadette: Don't be such a baby. You're coming with me to face your stupid fears!

She grabbed Toad's arm and dragged him into the elevator. At first, everything seemed fine. Toad sighed with relief, but it was short-lived. Just as he was about to invite the others into the elevator with them, a soft ticking noise began. It increased in volume and intensity, and it took a moment for everyone to realize what was going on. Peach put her arms around Yoshi and Daisy, dragging them down so they'd be safe. Unfortunately for Taod, Toadette, and Waluigi, their reflexes were too slow to save themselves when the bomb went off.


	6. The Cake is A Lie

Day 3

Characters remaining:

Peach, Daisy, Yoshi – By the Stairwell

Daisy woke up and immediately felt a pounding ache in her head. At first, she was confused. How in the world could she have hit her head so hard while she was sleeping? But then she sat up, looked around, and remembered it all. Just a few moments ago, she had watched her friends die. As terrible as it was, Daisy would rather have had them die than herself. All Daisy really remembered from after the blast was that she had fainted. Daisy guessed that Peach and Yoshi had fainted too, as they were still lying on the floor. Daisy checked her watch, to see how long they'd been asleep, and realized they had slept all night.

Daisy: PEACH! YOSHI! TIME TO GET UP!

Yoshi: Five more minutes, mom…

Peach: Five more minutes, Toad…

Daisy: I'm not your mom or your Toad! Guys, get up! It's been 3 days since I've eaten a proper meal, and I am STARVING.

Yoshi: Okay, okay, I'm up. Want to head to the snack bar?

Peach: We can't, Yoshi. Remember? The snack bar is down the stairs, and that door-

She started to gesture towards the door, but it had disappeared.

Daisy: The door's gone! Now we can get some food.

Yoshi: This seems really risky. But I am super hungry…

Peach: As terrible as this whole idea is, I agree. We need food if we're going to be able to fight and run around toady.

The group cautiously descended the stairs. They were all terrified, but if they didn't eat, they wouldn't survive until night. If they each managed to stay alive until the night, they could get off when the ship docked in the Mushroom Kingdom again.

Daisy: Yay, we're here! Food!

The trio ran through the buffet, eating as much as they could stuff in their mouths. After running through each of the aisles, they approached the masterpiece of the buffet: the cake. It was layer upon layer of chocolate cake, almost the size of a wedding cake, filled with strawberries and whipped cream.

Yoshi: Okay, I'm full. You two can eat up this cake, but I think I won't have to eat again until next year.

Peach: Thanks, Yoshi, but I can't eat this! I'm allergic to strawberries.

Yoshi: Of course you are…

Peach: What did you say?

Yoshi: NOTHING! Heh heh, nothing at all…

Daisy: You two can sit out of this if you'd like, but I'm going for it!

After slicing off a standard-sized piece of cake, Daisy found a fork and took a bite. She smiled from ear to ear; it was the most delicious cake she'd ever tasted. Dasiy quickly finished her piece and sliced off a bigger one. Her easting became more and more frantic. She just couldn't get enough! Cutting of piece with the knife became too slow, so Daisy just shoved her hand into the cake and crammed it down her throat. Peach and Yoshi looked on in horror as Daisy slowly began…expanding. Like a balloon. Daisy swelled and swelled until she had turned into a large, round ball.

Yoshi: What the-

Yoshi was cut off midsentence by a soft ring, followed by Daisy expanding to the point where she touched the ceiling. She had a crazed expression on her face, and her voice had turned into rasps. Just as Peach was about to run from the room, Daisy popped like the balloon she had become. Cake exploded all over the place, and Daisy sailed to the floor, nothing more than an empty shell.

Yoshi: Did she just…blow up? That was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me.

Peach: I…I guess the cake must've been drugged. Come on, Yoshi. Let's get out of here.

**That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will be the last, so feel free to review with your guesses on who the killer is! One reader had already guessed it right. Can YOU?**


End file.
